DragonBall Z: Revenge on the Saiyans!
by Eve2Planet
Summary: A "What If" story set after the Buu Saga. All Z Warriors Included! Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Rated: PG-13, mild swearing and violence. NOTE: This is not sanctioned by Akira Toriyama or too be considered canon. This is merely a fan-fiction which will not affect DragonBall GT. Prologue: 1 Year after the 25th World Martial Art's Tournament  
  
Goku and Uub went to train so that the Earth would have another fighter to help maintain the peace. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Tienshinhan and Krillen would not live forever, so it was imperative that more fighters were trained to join Goten, Trunks and Pan. While Yamcha had "retired" from the fighting business, he was always willing to help, the same with Yajirobe, Korin and Videl. Dende would be able to supervise the Earth from the Lookout just as Kami did with Goku's generation of Z Warriors. Kami was an expert at detecting evil intentions, and now he was teaching Dende through Piccolo. The one unknown variable the Z Warriors had was Mr. Buu. No one knew how long he would live, or if he was capable of dieing of old age. But with the help of Mr. Satan, the Z Warriors were able to begin a list of the strongest fighters on Earth. Unfortunately Krillen and Tien could defeat them all in single combat, so either the trainees needed a lot more training, or there was a lack of strong fighters available. The Z Warriors' progress would be interrupted though. This story is about that interruption and how it would affect the world forever. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: A New Enemy?! Revenge will be Sweet. 5 Years after the 25th World Martial Art's Tournament.  
  
A cold wind swept across the barren land. The Z Warriors were all squared off in fighting stances, minds and bodies set for the upcoming fight. Facing them were several figures; hidden in darkness, when out stepped a young woman.  
"So you're Goku. And there's Vegeta, and Piccolo. And the rest of you. Wait, where's Goku's eldest son? And who is that other man, behind Vegeta?" she asked.  
Piccolo snorted. "Gohan is elsewhere at the moment." He said.  
"What have you done to us?" demanded Goku.  
"Hmph," replied the woman, "obviously I won't reveal the extent of my plans, but know this: you're greatest ally is no longer available to you. The effects are permanently irreversible."  
"Blast you woman! Who the hell do you think you are?" yelled Vegeta.  
"Well I supposed you deserve to know who your killer is. I am the daughter of Dr. Gero. Like Android 21, I was created in a tube. Unlike the rest of his monstrous creations I am wholly human. You may call me Lyndis." She replied.  
Goku was stunned. His daughter? When the hell did he . Goku's thoughts trailed off as the shadowed figures stepped out into the light.  
"And unlike my father, I know the wisdom of strength in numbers, as well as strength in diversity." Lyndis continued.  
Goten looked at his opponents. "Hey dad, some of those are humans! I can sense their ki!" he announced.  
"Cell was an android but he had a ki to sense also." Replied the man Lyndis didn't know.  
"I gather that you have most or all of Dr. Gero's files and notes. How else could you have created androids and bio-engineered humans from scratch? Not many people in the world know of us either." Stated Krillen.  
"Well, for being short, you sure do know a lot. Yes, I have all of my father's research. He was cautious man, and backed up his files frequently. I added to them with the help of an old friend." Lyndis explained.  
Another figure stepped out into the light.  
"Android 17!" growled Tien.  
"Yes indeed. He's like an uncle to me." Lyndis said.  
"When Cell absorbed me, I gained his knowledge of all the events that transpired afterwards. I understood your transformations, and how you got them in the first place. Dr. Gero was careless in not tracking your battles on different planets. I rectified that mistake. And since you didn't bother to hunt me down after I was revived, I continued to gather data on all of you, hoping for a chance for revenge. Then I found Lyndis and together we will kill you all!" explained 17.  
"Enough talk. Goku, you destroyed my father's dreams along with the Red Ribbon Army. Piccolo, you killed my father after he tried to gain immortality to be with me. Tien, Vegeta, you both held Cell back from getting revenge in my father's name. Gohan killed Cell. He will pay. You will all pay. Fighters ATTACK!" she screamed.  
The fighters lunged at the Z Warriors with rage in their hearts and fury in their eyes. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Training for Peace! An unexpected Arrival! 1.5 years after the 25th World Martial Art's Tournament.  
  
Goten and Trunks had both resumed their training after almost 7 years of slacking off. While they were still stronger than they were 7 years ago, they were not up to their full potential. Gohan joined them and coached them along.  
"Try not to transform into a Super Saiyan. It's better to train in base form so the power you achieve will transfer along when you do need to transform." Gohan explained.  
Goku and Vegeta both kept up in their training, as was the Saiyan tradition. Gohan had settled down to a life of books, Trunks was caught up in his family's corporation, the Capsule Corporation, and Goten was a big hit with the ladies nowadays.  
Piccolo was with Dende and together they were making sure no evil bothered the world. Gohan remembered a lot of training drills Piccolo used on him at the age of 6.  
"Speed test. Keep up with me . if you can." Announced Gohan. His gi was modeled after Piccolo's standards, except for the boots. Gohan wore boots like Goku wore.  
Goten and Trunks both wore Saiyan Combat Suits, designed by Bulma when Cell was alive and kicking. Since Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Trunks from the Future all trained in those suits while in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, it seemed fitting that the young men should wear them while training under Gohan.  
The boys and Gohan lined up. "Ready . set . GO!" All three half- saiyans took off, leaving small divots in the grass. The objective of the speed tests was to catch Gohan run or fly a complete circle around him. So far the boys had failed their first 4 attempts.  
Not that Gohan was making it easy for them either. The Saiyan armor weighed 50 pounds, and each boot was another 25 pounds. It was no different from when Goku and Krillen trained under Master Roshi, or how Goku and Piccolo continued to train. Vegeta used his Gravity Room to achieve the same, or greater effect.  
The Z Sword Gohan once wielded weighed a lot, and it increased his movements also. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber had a fluctuating gravity field, where it would go from normal gravity to 10 times that of Earth's or anywhere in between with no warning.  
Gohan made things a little fairer by wearing a weighed cape just like Piccolo did, and wore the same boots so that they were all equal in extra weight. The boys were improving though; they managed to stay catch up to Gohan's trailing cape this time.  
Speed tests quickly turned into sparring matches most of the time. In order to keep his trainees on their guard, Gohan would often turn around and either punch of kick at both boys. This time he surprised them again by launching ki blasts at them. Goten dodged the first one but was pelted by the barrage that Gohan launched. Trunks avoided a similar fate, only to receive a roundhouse kick to his head.  
"Gotcha!" Gohan said.  
"Ow . those boots hurt man." Complained Trunks.  
Goten picked himself up and shook the dust off. "Sheesh, using ki blasts. Next time we'll get you."  
"Sure you will, but you must ." Gohan trailed off as he sensed a huge ki coming towards them.  
"What the hell is that?" asked Goten.  
"It's huge, almost as big as my dad's." said Trunks.  
"This can't be good." Said Gohan as he sensed two more large ki's.  
An explosion shook the ground.  
"Oh crap. Take your weights off, power up!" commanded Gohan.  
"Fight barefoot?" asked Trunks.  
"It won't be that bad, my dad did that against Radditz a long time ago." Replied Gohan.  
Goten and Trunks stripped off their weights and instantly powered up to their Super Saiyan forms. Gohan took off his weights, but didn't power up. Two forms were approaching them quickly.  
"On my command, intercept them, I'll get the third that just appeared." Gohan said quietly. Both boys nodded.  
"Cooler? It can't be . we killed him." Muttered Gohan.  
"Oh well, we can ask questions later .. NOW!" yelled Gohan.  
Goten and Trunks shot upwards, Goten stopping in front of Cooler and Trunks stopping Bojack. Gohan speed off towards the third figure.  
"Out of my way boy. Or I will kill you." Threatened Bojack.  
"Damned Saiyans! Frieza destroyed your planet! How is it that so many of you survived?" demanded Cooler.  
"Trunks?! Is that you?" asked Gohan.  
The man Gohan was intercepting turned out to be Trunks from the future.  
"Gohan? Don't let Cooler or Bojack get away!" Trunks replied.  
Gohan turned around to see the four figures heavily engaged in fighting. "Oh crap. This can't turn out that well."  
"I've been after them for days. They stole a prototype mass transport time machine and disappeared. I powered up my old one and took off after them, tracking their resonance particles. They ran out of energy after getting here." Explained Future Trunks.  
"Remember Omega Raichi?" asked Gohan.  
"Yeah .. Why?" asked a suspicious Trunks.  
"Goten and Trunks are fighting in a 20 second pattern." Said Gohan.  
"I remember now." Replied Trunks.  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 Gohan was mentally counting and powering up his Kamehameha, while Trunks was getting ready for his Burning Suns attack.  
9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 Trunks continued the count.  
"16, 17, 18, 19 . NOW!" they both said.  
"KAMEHAMEHA!"  
"BURNING SUNS!"  
Two beams of energy shot off towards Cooler and Bojack as Trunks and Goten finished another cycle. Bojack and Cooler were in between Trunks and Goten. They were about to attack when they saw the energy beams closing in.  
"KAMEHAMEHA!" Goten yelled. His own blast went towards Cooler.  
"FINAL FLASH!" yelled Trunks, who was aiming at Bojack.  
The four beams connected at the same instant and there was a deafening explosion that shook the Earth. The smoke cleared, and there was nothing left of either villain.  
Gohan and Trunks flew over to Goten and Trunks.  
"Goten, Trunks, meet . Trunks." Gohan said awkwardly.  
"Huh?" both boys said together, thoroughly confused.  
"My name is Trunks. I'm from the future. I came back a long time ago to warn your parents of the Androids and Goku's heart disease. To avoid confusion, just call me Future Trunks. I came back now after tracking down Cooler and Bojack." Explained Trunks.  
"I see."  
"Ok then."  
"Unlike you bums, Trunks here has kept up in his training and is now the first of us to reach super Saiyan three outside of another dimension, like the otherworld and the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."  
"You're training them? They stopped training?" Future Trunks was a bit confused.  
"Yea, after Buu was killed, Goten and Trunks decided to stop training. Boy, it was all I could do to keep training back in the day. But we lived in a time where trouble was plentiful. 


End file.
